


Might As Well Be Walking On The Sun

by jkateel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun rising in the west that morning was cause for panic, but Yuugi was blissfully unaware of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might As Well Be Walking On The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #15, "The Sun," for the community [ygodrabble](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal. Inspired by the "Yami is really lazy" stories back from the good ole' days (a tip of the hat to you, LeDiz!) And if you haven't read [LeDiz's work](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/347119/LeDiz), calmly click out of this story and go read her stuff. Now.

The sun rising in the west that morning was cause for panic, but Yuugi was blissfully unaware of it, fast asleep in bed. If it wasn't for his mother yelling at him to wake up, he probably would have slept for several more hours without care.

"Yuugi!" she screeched, rushing into his room. "Yuugi! Yuugi! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes," he muttered into his pillow. The arm tightening around his waist agreed.

"You have to wake up, Yuugi! The sun! The sun!"

That was enough for Yuugi to crack open his eyes and look up at his mother. "Wha' about it?"

"It rose in the west!"

That had absolutely no meaning to Yuugi and he blinked several times at his mother. She huffed, muttering something like 'this is what he gets for missing school' and 'what do they teach kids nowadays?' "Mum," Yuugi managed. "What's wrong with that? The sun always rises in the... Oh. It's supposed to rise the other way, isn't it?"

His mother threw her arms up in the air in exasperation as Yuugi contemplated that for another two to three minutes, yawing a few times. Finally, his mother grew tired of his thinking and snapped, "Something impossible happened today, Yuugi! Scientists are concerned how this is going to affect our ecosystem; the religious people are saying the world is going to end! There's mass panic in the streets!"

"Blame Kaiba," replied the sleepy voice of the man curled around Yuugi, face buried in his neck. "Easier."

"He's already released a press statement saying it's not his company's fault!" his mother yelled. "Yuugi, get up, get ready. We have to go pay our respects to our ancestors. If the world is going to end, they should at least know we cared!"

She left the room in much the same way she came in, screaming for Yuugi's grandfather to get up. Yuugi blinked several times at his ceiling and then sighed.

"No," interjected his bed mate. "Sleep."

"Other me," Yuugi murmured, exasperated. The only response was a grunt and he smiled. "World might be ending?"

"World's always ending," his other self, Yami — formally known as Atem — muttered. "Until the madman shows up at our door declaring he's holding our sun hostage and wants to duel for it, I cannot be bothered."

"There might be a new card involved," Yuugi suggested. "The Sun card, maybe. Traps us in a ring of blazing heat, I bet."

"The only good thought about that is it means you in less clothes," Yami replied. "And even that isn't enough, because you are already here, naked."

Yuugi flushed, suddenly glad they had managed to pull the covers up this time and his mother hadn't noticed. He sighed, wondering how to best rouse Yami out of bed. An evil thought came to him and he grinned. "Hey, I wonder if that means Anzu would have to wear less clothing, too..."

There was a grunt, a curse and then Yami was glaring at him as he got out of bed. Yuugi hid a grin when Yami stumbled into a chair and let out several Egyptian expletives.

"Aren't you coming?" Yami asked when he found some clothes. Yuugi shook his head, spreading his arms out across the bed.

"You go ahead, the other me," he replied. "End of the world is your thing. I'm going back to sleep."

All Yuugi could do was giggle helplessly as his other self tackled him and unsuccessfully tried to get him out of bed.

The next morning, the sun rose in the east and all was well.


End file.
